P5: Trickster of Fate
by TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere
Summary: Amamiya Ren, after being falsely accused of a crime he didn't commit, is sent to live under the watchful eye of Sae Nijima. For a year, he is to attend Kosei Academy. If he can do that much, his probation will progress smoothly. Unless, of course, the twisted hearts of man do not hinder him first.
1. 1: Start of a New Journey for You

_**The world is not right.  
**_ _ **It is distorted, and sent down the path of chaos.  
**_ _ **Human desires shall become the downfall of man.**_

 _ **However…**_

 _ **There are those who would defy the course of fate.  
**_ _ **From the beginning of their story, they are known only as,  
**_ " _ **Trickster."**_

 _ **O slave…**_

 _ **You are a Trickster.  
**_ _ **It is time to shatter your bonds and break free from this otherworldly prison.  
**_ _ **It is time to claim your emancipation.**_

* * *

"Trickster of Fate"

* * *

" _Damned punk…! You'll pay for this!"_

The sound of sirens and a man's roaring voice threw the teen out of his sleep, startled and gasping. It took a moment for him to remember that he was on a train bound for Shibuya. Slowly, his body reclined back in the slightly uncomfortable padded seat and closed his eyes, taking a breath.

This isn't the courthouse. It wasn't the street. He was in a small moving box. Breath in, out.

' _It's been a month since the court decided I would be put on probation, and here I am, being sent miles away from home.'_ Amamiya Ren thought sadly, clutching his bag as he looked out the window of the train. The scenery was passing by so quickly, he barely had any time to get a good look at the city. _'Has it...really been a month? It feels more like its been years.'_

The incident was hazy in the back of his mind, mainly due to the stress that had been present in the events afterwards. The shouting of adults, the slamming of a hammer, the buzz of sirens ringing loudly in his ears, the disappointment from others. His world was falling apart by the seams. The only real friend he had left was the only one to see him off, but calling him a "friend" was pushing it. Did Amamiya consider him a friend? Or was he just a mere casual acquaintence at best?

[Shibuya. Shibuya.] the train's comm buzzed. [We will be arriving at Shibuya station momentarily. Please gather your belongings and wait outside the door.]

' _Here's my stop...'_

Pushing himself up, Amamiya took his bag and slung it over his shoulder, gently pushing his way through the thick crowd of people cramming the exit. The train squealed in its approach, slowly coming to a stop. A small jolt later and the doors opened, letting loose a steady flow of passengers back out and allowing new ones to enter. Amamiya had some trouble exiting, occasionally bumping into a few and swiftly apologizing. Compared to the small city he lived in, the city was crowded.

It wasn't hard leaving the station, despite a few difficulties in navigating his way out. There were so many people, he thought he must have bumped into a few number of people before finally leaving. The sky was clear and there were numerous birds flying overhead. Amamiya stopped briefly, marveling at the numerous towering buildings around him and the enormous crowd of people coming and going.

It was _nothing_ like his home town. It was like a chaotic concrete jungle. And this was where he was going to spend a year?

Amamiya sighed, slightly in exasperation before he looked at his phone. Looking through his messages, he stopped at the one that had been near the lower middle. Attached to the message was a photograph of where he was supposed to meet his guardian for the year. It showed the statue of a dog, a recognizable landmark from brochures and magazines. Hachiko. It wasn't too hard to find, though navigating through a tight crowd was troublesome on its own.

Surprisingly, the Statue had been less packed than everywhere else he looked. There were quite a number of people here, though. Mostly high school students, given the matching uniforms. Most of them wore black blazers with turtlenecks and plaid pants. _'They're from...Shujin Academy, I think.'_ Amamiya thought. _'One of the best schools in Tokyo. It was the only other school that would accept me.'_

Following a meeting with the detective in charge of his case, and after that farce of a trial, Amamiya was given a choice. No other school would accept him, so his only option was to move elsewhere and attend school in that region. There were two choices: Shujin Academy, one of the better known schools in the Tokyo Area or Kosei High School, which was known for its cultural arts program. Either choices sounded good, so he mostly just relied on his decision being the flip of a coin. When the coin landed, Kosei was chosen.

If he was being honest, Amamiya didn't have that big of an interest in arts. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to have a hobby, since he would be spending a year here.

 _'I wonder who my guardian will be for the year. At best, the only thing I know about her is that she works for the government, but nothing else.'_

That was a bit scary, though. Living with a complete stranger for a year? Granted, it could be worse. Even so, he had no right to refuse. For all intents and purposes, he may as well have been handcuffed and being sent to his own little cell. He could practically see it. Chains around his ankles and wrists, the world reduced to a hallow corridor, faceless figures escorting him down it. The lights were dim, barely enough illumination to see the cracks in the wall and across the floor. His footsteps echoed, though they sounded more like the songs of inmates, cheering for the arrival of fresh meat. In the shadows were faces, leering and sneering at him with eyes tracking his every movements and-

"Amamiya? Ren Amamiya?"

The world snapped back into reality as Amamiya shrunk back, stepping away from the woman in front of him. He was so deep into his own head that he hadn't noticed someone approaching him. His reaction also surprised her, as she reared back slightly.

She was beautiful. Very pretty. Long gray hair, asymmetrically parted on her right side and mauve red eyes that brimmed with intelligence. A black business suit, fitting on her slim form with a black turtleneck. Blazer's cuffs and the lower part with a clamshell-like design to them. Accessory-wise, she wore a necklace of a section sign, earrings, and a few dark hair clips found above her right ear. Strapped over her shoulder was a dark leather purse.

Realizing his mistake, Amamiya clammed up. "S-sorry."

"No, I apologize. You were clearly deep in thought." the woman told him. She looked at him, up and down, before tilting her head. "You were younger than I was expecting." Shaking her head, the woman extended a hand. "At any rate, my name is Niijima Sae. For the next year, I'll be looking after you."

For a moment, he was stunned. She was going to be his caretaker? His surprise only lasted for a moment before he accepted her hand, noting how firm her grip was. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

 _TakeYourTime_

* * *

The ride to Sagamihara had mostly been in silence, whether it was because Niijima didn't want to strike up a conversation or Amamiya was just uncomfortable speaking with her. It had gone on for maybe two or three minutes before the woman had stopped at a red light. Her eyes remained firmly on the road, though it was clear even she was a bit uncomfortable.

"...I've read up on your situation, you know. According to the report, you attacked a man, though you claim you saw him harassing a woman and pulled him off. After which, he sustained a minor head injury after he hit the curb, and afterwards sued you. Do I have that right?" Numbly, Amamiya nodded rather than give a verbal answer. Noticing the silence, Niijima sighed. "You aren't much of a talker, are you?"

"...sorry."

She shook her head. "I'm sure you've already been given the details, but I'll say it again, just for clarification's sake. You'll be under my supervision until next March 16th. It won't mean you'll be living under the same roof as me, however. I've already talked it over with the landlord of the apartment complex I'm in, and she's agreed to let you have an apartment next to mine. It goes without saying, but if you cause any trouble for me or the landlord, you'll be thrown out immediately. This also applies to Kosei High School as well. If you cause any trouble there, you'll be expelled."

Amamiya grimaced. Her tone was clipped, but even. They weren't scathing, just merely scolding. Not that he wasn't expecting it. It was only reminding him of his situation. His fingers dug into the fabric of his bag. "...I understand."

"If you do, then don't cause any trouble. I have my hands full as it is with my own job and looking after my sister. I don't need any more unnecessary problems."

 _'If you don't want the extra baggage, then why did you agree to look after me in the first place?'_ Amamiya wanted to ask, but refrained from it. He didn't want to risk angering the one who was going to be in charge of his life. His warden. Jailer.

The rest of the ride was done in silence, with Niijima keeping her eyes on the road as the light finally turned green and Amamiya unable to look anywhere but his own lap.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 9th [Afternoon]_

* * *

Sagamihara was one of the more populated cities in the Greater Tokyo Area, being a next-door-neighbor to Machida. It wasn't too far from the coastline, but it wasn't too far away from the Aoyama school district, where Shujin and Kosei were located. The apartment complex wasn't small by any means. In fact, Amamiya thought it was perhaps too large. Niijima hadn't spoken much, even as she led him inside and giving him a few words, telling him not to wander off or to follow her. Honestly, he thought he must have been wearing a collar at this point. He felt like a dog being led around. After a minute or so in the elevator, their stop arrived. The walkway provided an excellent view of the area, though sadly the ocean was nowhere in sight.

A shame. The view might help ease his mind off things.

"This will be your apartment." Niijima revealed his new home for the year, using a key to open the door, swinging it open before she held it out for him to take. "Each tenant is only given one key. If you lose it, you'll have to pay for a replacement. Word of warning, they aren't cheap either."

"Right." Amamiya accepted the key, stowing it away inside his pocket. Looking at the entryway, he couldn't help but remember how his mind wandered off into that narrow corridor. It didn't help the fact that it was dim, though that was only because there wasn't any lights on. He took notice of the many cardboard boxes near the entrance, each with a label on the side.

"I'll leave it to you to unpack." Niijima said as she turned on her heel. She stopped shortly after though once her hand was on the knob of the door to her apartment. "One more thing. I expect you to be up early tomorrow. We're meeting with the principal of Kosei regarding your placement there."

Just like in the car, Amamiya gave no verbal answer. Merely an obedient nod. Niijima accepted it and left him to his own devices, entering her apartment and closing the door behind her. He stared at her door for a few minutes before he entered his apartment, closing the door behind him. The air smelled somewhat stale and musty. A thin layer of dust had already accumulated on the floor, meaning that the apartment hadn't been used in a while.

 ** _"We find the defendant... Guilty."_**

 ** _"I'm sorry, Ren-chan..."_**

 ** _"How could you ruin your own future by pulling something like this?! Why won't you answer me, boy?!"_**

 ** _"Stay away from us."_**

 ** _"Crap, he's looking this way!"_**

Amamiya's shoulders trembled as he pushed his back against the door, staring up at the ceiling with a foreign look in his eyes. Memories from after his arrest and subsequent label as a juvenile came back to him for no reason. The faces of everyone he used to know, the people who had a place in his heart, were no longer there. They had been replaced by strangers. People who looked at him differently than before. Scorn. Hate. Fear. Sadness.

 _"Damned punk... You'll pay for this!"_

The night replayed in his mind. As it did, Amamiya's hands curled into balls.

"But... It wasn't my fault..."

* * *

 _Sunday, April 10th [Morning]_

* * *

Amamiya had not unpacked the other night. He had been too exhausted to even attempt the effort and instead went straight to bed. Whether or not Niijima cared about this, he didn't know, as she simply came to collect him. Once again, it was a silent drive to Kosei Academy, though unlike before, Amamiya was glad for it. He wasn't in the talking mood today, either.

Kosei Academy's campus was fairly large. As one expected, there was a gate out in the front, though otherwise it was stone walls and a large white building with several windows revealing its hallways and the school emblem just underneath the clock out on the front of the main building. If any of it stood out, it was the large clocktower sitting to the far back.

The principal of Kosei was a fairly old man, with sunken cheeks and a frost-white beard that stretched out a bit in a fuzzy mess with beady eyes hiding beneath a pair of glasses. His hair was the same as his beard and swept back neatly, leaving only a few strands out of place. His hands were folded neatly, elbows propped on his desk. Amamiya couldn't help but notice how much the man looked like a warden at a prison, due to the suit he wore and its color.

"Now, I'm sure you've been told this several times before, Ren-kun, but if you cause any mischief during your time here at Kosei, we will have no choice but to expel you." Principal Shikibu said, though surprisingly, his tone had been rather gentle than scathing. If anything, it was like an adult talking to a child who didn't know any better or something. "With that said, of course, we do hope you find some peace of mind while you're here."

He turned his attention to the young woman standing next to him. She looked to be around the same age as Sae if not younger, with dark brown hair tied into a braid and dark purple eyes. Like Principal Shikibu, she also wore thin glasses that hid her eyes, though a glare obscured any sort of presence behind them. She looked the part of a teacher, wearing only a button-up shirt and a black skirt that came down to her knees with fishnet stockings and stiletto heels.

"This is Honoda Saegusa. She'll be your homeroom teacher for the year."

Amamiya bowed respectfully. Honoda merely nodded back. She then put something out on the desk. "This will be your student ID and hand-book." she told him, her tone even. "It goes without saying, but don't lose them."

"As I'm sure you are already aware, Kosei offers its students a wide variety of cultural arts programs. Since you'll be with us for the year, I'm sure you'll be able to find something that will keep you occupied." Principal Shikibu explained, waving his hand. "Of course, the decision is yours. We are merely open our doors to you. Now then, I shouldn't waste anymore of your time." The old man smiled slightly as he looked at Niijima, bowing his head. "Especially yours, Niijima-san."

"Thank you, Shikibu-sensei." Niijima bowed deeply before turning on her heel. "Amamiya, let's go."

The teen nodded meekly. As he made his way to leave, Principal Shikibu called out to him. "Oh, before you go, Ren-kun. Let me offer a piece of advice: _No one can survive as a stranded isle in the oasis._ You'd do well to make some friends while you are here. You would be surprised what someone with those at his side can do. If I may quote the motto of the Kirijo Family: _Two in harmony shall surpass one in perfection._ "

Amamiya didn't understand the meaning behind his words. Even so, he could tell the old man was different. He wasn't treating him like some common criminal or something. It was...refreshing. Nice. Smiling, he pretended to understand the significance of his words and followed Niijima out of Kosei.

 _'Friends, huh? With my luck... That will be impossible.'_

* * *

 _Sunday, April 10th [Evening]_

* * *

"...done."

Not long after they had returned from Kosei, Amamiya finally found it within himself to begin unpacking. He repressed any and all wishes to go down memory lane, out of fear of dragging up that night again and being forced to relive it. He didn't bring much with him from home. Merely the bare essentials and a few comforts, such as his sheets, blankets, pillows, etc. After he cleaned up the apartment, re-arranging furniture and whatnot to suit his needs, he began putting everything in place. Once everything was finished, he allowed himself to take a break and sit on his bed.

 _'A year... I'm stuck here for a whole year, huh?'_

The situation was starting to set in. He wanted to scream and cry out of frustration that this happened to him. It wasn't his fault. He was doing the right thing, wasn't he? He just couldn't let that happen right in front of him.

So...why did things turn out this way?

It wasn't fair. _It wasn't fair!_

It wasn't...

 _'I'm so tired...'_ Amamiya yawned loudly, unable to keep his eyes open for long. His back fell unto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. _'I should just...go to sleep...'_

Slowly, his eyelids hid the world from him, leaving him trapped in darkness.

* * *

 ** _Chains rattled in a dark blue room, stirring the occupant of the cell awake. It was barely lit, revealing only a tiny space that would allow for minimal movement. His leg was held down, strapped to a ball-and-chain. The only exit was concealed by steel bars, guarded by two young girls, each dressed in matching blue outfits with an eyepatch over a different eye._**

 ** _In the center of the room, a man stared at the cell's occupant, as if judging his worth before the occupant finally noticed the disturbing smile that stretched across his face._**

 ** _"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man."_**

* * *

 _Monday, April 11th [Morning]_

* * *

Amamiya woke up with startled cry, body swinging upright. A cold sweat had drenched him from head to toe, sliding down his skin in a slimy, slow crawl that brought shivers down his back. Wildly, he looked around his room, looking for even the slightest discrepancy before he settled down, putting a palm to his face.

"A...dream. It was...just a dream." he assured himself. His heart was still beating like crazy. What in the world kind of dream was that? Was he really stressed out this much?

Sighing, Amamiya pulled himself out of his bed.

The next few minutes were spent washing himself in the bathroom, getting ready for school and trying to calm his nerves. The hot water ran down his body, wiping away the anxiety he felt for so long and the cold sweat that had disgusted him. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. What kind of school life would be waiting for him at Kosei Academy? Would he be able to keep his head down while he was there? What about the teachers? Would they give him grief because of his record? Would anyone find out about it? The more he kept thinking about the cons more than the pros, the more worried he became.

A downside to those worries was that he found himself scrubbing his hair too furiously, making him cringe when he felt his nails digging into his scalp.

After five minutes in the shower, he cleaned himself off and threw on his uniform. Looking at himself in the mirror, it wasn't too different from the one from his old school. A simple dark blazer with a red-and-blue striped tie and dark dress pants with a white button-up shirt. As he was about to leave, he noticed his glasses still sitting on the counter.

 _'It really is pathetic. I have to rely on glasses just to put on a show...'_

But it was a necessary ruse. After all, since when did anybody ever expect the quiet, unassuming four-eyes to be a guy with a criminal record? Slipping the glasses on his face, he left the bathroom and took his bag. As he opened his door, he found an unexpected face standing outside: a girl with brown hair in a bob cut with blunt bangs and a braided headband. Her eyes were the same mauve red color as Niijima. She wore what looked like the Shujin Academy uniform, only without the standard blazer. Instead, she wore a black halter vest over a long sleeve white shirt with a turtleneck. She also wore a black and red pleated plaid skirt. She had black tights and brown ankle boots.

"O-oh, you're already awake." the girl remarked. Amamiya tilted his head, wondering who she could have been. Was she one of the other tenants here? Seeing his confusion, the girl bowed politely. "My name is Niijima Makoto. I'm Sae's younger sister." Ah. That would explain the eyes. "Nee-san left early today, so she asked me to show you the way to Kosei. If...that's okay with you."

Amamiya nodded, having no problems with the arrangement. The younger Niijima smiled slightly, though he could see the slight flinch in her form. Obviously, she was not comfortable escorting the guy who attacked someone unprovoked. Internally, he sighed but had no choice but to bear with it for now.

After all, prisoners had no say in the matter.

"Shall we go?"

After locking up, Amamiya and the younger Niijima left the apartment complex. At the time, the teen had no idea about the mysterious app that had suddenly appeared on his phone, represented by an eye with a star for a pupil.

 _#1: The Start of a New Journey for You_

* * *

 _ **"You're that new transfer, right?"**_

 _ **"My name is Togo Hifumi. It's a pleasure."**_

 _ **"Another time, then, Takamaki-san."**_

 _ **The Next Number! A Prison with No Bars!**_

* * *

 _So, this is my third story. Honesty, this shouldn't even be out yet. I still have two other stories to work on. Then again, on the plus side, I don't have, like, a bijilion other stories to juggle with. Three stories is very managable. Four if you include the other story I have in the works._

 _This is also my first Persona story. I only recently got the game, but I have watched youtube vids by JohneAwesome and Shirrako. I'm also doing an Alternate Universe take, as you can see by my choice of having Amamiya attending Kosei instead of Shujin._

 _To clarify, though, most of the Palace targets will remain the same. Its merely a challenge of why would Amamiya tackle them. Best example being Kamoshida. Being in another school, he wouldn't know about the abuse. And Kamoshida is pretty much the root of most of his problems: he got his record leaked, he was constantly antagonizing him at every opportunity and he even threatened him with expulsion. Now that he's in Kosei, he isn't aware of what's happening._

 _I have found a solution to this, though._

 _Well, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. On the other hand, though, I kind of feel like this chapter was pretty weak. I may go back and re-write the whole thing._

 _That's it for now. See you later, fellow Phantom Thieves._


	2. 2: Prison with No Bars

_**Amamiya Ren.  
**_ _ **The Fool.  
**_ _ **A young adolescent who's fate has been sealed in advance.  
**_ _ **He is but the first of many who's fate will be decided in this unfair game of theirs.**_

 _ **O Trickster...**_

 _ **Now is the time to break free of your bonds and obtain your freedom.**_

* * *

"Trickster of Fate"

* * *

Had you chosen to walk to Kosei Academy from Sagamihara, you would have missed school by an hour or so. The trains were practically a godsend to the everyday person, going to and from work in Japan. Amamiya certainly thought so as he sat quietly on the train with the younger Niijima. The train had been littered with small-talk and low-voiced conversations between other students from both Shujin and Kosei and other passengers, who were simply just trying to pass the time. It was also unusually packed, most likely due to it being a week day. They had trouble squeezing in and just finding a seat.

 _'Is every day going to be like this?'_ Amamiya thought with slight apprehension, fearing for his own safety. He could already see the headlines now. "Delinquent Found Dead on the Streets of Tokyo, Trampled to Death!" The very thought sent a shiver down his spine. _'Tokyo really is crowded...'_

"...nee-san told me about how you were a troublemaker." the younger Niijima suddenly spoke up, making Amamiya nervous. He expected his guardian to inform her about his situation. She was just making sure she was safe. Even so...it hurt. Why was everyone always so quick to judge him? It was unfair, dammit. "I don't know what caused you to end up in probation, but..."

 _'Don't cause trouble for your sister.'_ Amamiya guessed, as she had left her statement unfinished. She was trying to find some way to finish her words, but in the end, it was only silence she offered. Just like the majority of everything else. Depressed, Amamiya leaned back into his seat while looking out the window. Tokyo was passing by him, but this time, he could catch small glimpses of its beauty. In the far distance, the sun shined behind the towering structure that was the Tokyo Skytree. _'Kaa-san always said that, when she was younger, she wanted to see it. Maybe, if I ever get the chance...'_

Then again, the idea was unlikely. He was here to serve out his sentence and pay his dues. Additionally, the odds of him ever having time to goof off were next to none. There would be no chance of him ever escaping these handcuffs.

 _'I'm doing it again. These scenarios and metaphors that come and go as they please.'_ Amamiya noted how ludicrous these thoughts and mental images were, yet he couldn't help but note how fitting each apt description was. For all intents and purposes, he truly was a prisoner. Bound in chains.

The only question was, how long would these chains last?

* * *

 _TakeYourTime_

* * *

Shortly after leaving the station, the younger Niijima sibling had given Amamiya the directions to find Kosei Academy. It didn't prove difficult, especially since he could always follow the other Kosei students if he ever lost his way. The gates were open, inviting everyone to enter. Naturally, a teacher was standing out in front. Likely the gym teacher, given how he was wearing a track suit and looked like he hit the gym regularly. His head was devoid of hair, completely bald with closed eyes and a small lop-sided grin that made you think of a mischievous scamp.

"Come on, come on." the bald gym teacher advised, keeping an eye out for any late comers. "If you have time to walk and talk, you've got time to head to class. Don't miss homeroom, otherwise you'll sorely regret it!"

Well, at least he seemed jovial. As Amamiya passed him, he offered a small, but noticable and respectful bow. In return, the gym teacher returned the gesture with a nod. Before the teen could enter the building, though, the man stopped him. "Hold on a sec." Immediately, panic started to settle in. Was he in trouble already? Or, was the man going to give him the same lecture others had? A small bud of annoyance began to root itself in his head. How many times must he hear the same damn speech again before people are satisfied or think its been drilled into his head? "You're that transfer student, right?"

"Y-yes, sir." Amamiya confirmed. "Amamiya Ren. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey now, no need to be so formal! Loosen up a bit." the man told him, waving a hand. "After all, its a fresh new start for you here, young man. Just be sure to keep your head down, 'kay? Your treadin' on thin ice as it is." He was very well aware of that by this point. Everyone's made it clear how badly he screwed up. Yet, strangely, the gym teacher showed no scorn. Merely, he sounded very much like Principal Shikibu. Jovial, even! "Of course, that isn't to say you can't learn to enjoy life sometimes."

"Eh?"

"Ah, almost forgot. I'm Kasai Tsubasa! Starting today, I'll be your drill master from this moment forward, Ren-chan!"

Amamiya sweatdropped. _'R-Ren-chan?'_ he thought, thrown for a loop. Were...all of Kosei's faculty so encouraging and whatnot?

Even so...

It felt nice. How he was being treated just like everyone else for a change since this whole thing started. For once, a small smile creeped up to his face and nodded, silently thanking Kasai and entering Kosei High School for the second time, starting his new school life.

Unlike before, when he was just wordlessly walking through the halls and focusing on Niijima, he was able to take the moment to thoroughly enjoy his surroundings. The halls were pristine and expansive, only tarnished by the substantially small specks and such. Shoe racks were out in front, with many already stowing away their belongings and getting ready for the day to begin. A bulletin board was set on the wall opposing the entrance, already filled with papers. As the school year was finally starting for Kosei, with some having missed the entrance ceremony already, they were forced to look for their homerooms by themselves. Kosei should have started earlier, but due to an incident regarding a series of students going into a frenzy, the school had to delay its first day by a week or so to repair the damages.

The students were expelled, naturally. A few had even been questioned by the police for their rampant behavior, despite all of them claiming to have no memory of the incident even though there was video evidence.

 _'Let's see here.'_ Amamiya put a hand to his chin as he looked at the papers, looking for his homeroom. _'If I'm reading these papers right, second-year classes are on the second floor, and third-year the next. Which class is Honoda-sensei in?'_ Searching the papers for the second-year class, he ran a finger down the list before he eventually found the room number. _'2-B. That should be easy enough to find.'_

* * *

 _TakeYourTime_

* * *

Class 2-B was located on the left side of the school, close to the end of the hall. It would have been at the very end, were it not for Class 2-A. A few students had already gathered inside and the teacher herself was at the podium, chalk in hand and scribbling kanji on the board. No doubt today's lesson. She only briefly turned her head to look over her shoulder to see when someone entered, though she turned fully when Amamiya Ren had entered the classroom, looking anxious and nervous and somewhat skittish all at the same time.

If she were being honest, Honoda didn't care much about Amamiya's record. She was very much aware of the details behind the case: supposedly, he attacked someone unprovoked and was then sued in the aftermath. It resulted in the poor kid being expelled and sent into probation. With a blemish on his record, his chances at the future were screwed unless the court's decision was overturned. That idea was very unlikely. After all, how often was it that a court ruling was overturned? The way things were, his only option was to serve out is probation and hope for the best.

Honoda liked to think she was a good judge of character. From what she saw back in the principal's office, Amamiya was finding his situation unfair, but helpless to do anything. Try as he might, those glasses (which she knew were fake, as they were meant to be a ruse and provide the image of a mere average student rather than someone who looked to be a delinquent) couldn't hide the truth. He was terrified and scared, unable to do anything about his lot in life and forced to resign himself. Honoda couldn't help but feel reminded of those death row inmates she's watched on TV before, guided by their soon-to-be executioners and off to the gallows.

He came in fairly quiet, but his mood seemed to be a bit on a higher note. Not nearly enough to hide the depression, but enough to notice. She had a pretty good idea why. _'Leave it to Kasai-sensei to help someone out.'_ Bless that man. Really, he was perhaps one of the few kind-hearted men on this Earth. Even though the faculty had been made away of Amamiya's situation, the majority only pitied the kid. Kasai himself was once in a similar situation, so he no doubt could relate to his troubles and tried to ease him. As a teacher, she had a similar responsability.

Setting her chalk down, she raised her voice slightly. "Amamiya-kun?" she called out. She winced when she saw Amamiya jump, looking her way nervously, almost like a kitten sensing danger approaching. "A word, please?" He looked very worried, not that she blamed him. He must have thought he already did something wrong, but didn't realize what. Even so, he approached with heavy footfalls. "Shikibu-sensei has already informed you about the rules during your time here at Kosei, so I won't bother repeating what everyone else has told you. That being said, as my student, I expect you to take your studies seriously. Am I understood?"

Amamiya nodded. Internally, Honoda grimaced. _'There I go again, acting so strict.'_ It was a poor habit she really needed to grow out of. By this point, it was mostly just reflex from her time as Student Council President years ago, and her brief period as an accountant at a small-time bank firm in Kyoto.

"That being said, given that we're starting the school year, it should be best for you to have a guide here at our school. Someone you can rely on, in the event you feel or lost or something of the sort." Amamiya appeared surprised by her suggestion. Honoda smiled inwardly before she scanned the classroom. There weren't many students to choose from, which was to be expected, since homeroom had yet to begin. She did find a suitable guide for the troubled boy, however. "Fujimaru-kun? Can I borrow a moment of your time?"

Fujimaru Daiki was a few inches taller than Amamiya was. His skin was somewhat pale, but he otherwise looked healthy, even sporting a somewhat athletic build. He wore the uniform with no personal touches, sans the dark red-and-black scarf around his neck, and had medium-length black hair with sharp blue eyes that radiated with intelligence and wonder. He wore oval-styled glasses, though these were thin-rimmed and looked almost stylish in a way. Sitting close to his feet was a violin case.

Upon being called, Fujimaru stood up and approached. "Yes, Honoda-sensei?"

"This is Amamiya-kun. He's a transfer student from out of city. He'll most likely be unused to the atmosphere, so I'd like it if you could accompany him until he becomes acustomed to Kosei."

She half-expected him to put up some argument or disappointment of being appointed with such a menial task. Instead, he merely nodded and agreed without so much as a single protest. Smiling, she nodded and turned around, going back to the blackboard and taking her chalk back. "Back to your seats, you two."

* * *

 _Monday, April 11th [Lunch]_

* * *

Amamiya had expected the student named Fujimaru Daiki to leave him behind in favor of spending time with his friends. Instead, he stood at his desk, violin case in hand with a neutral expression.

Initially, he had been more than a little uncomfortable, being taken on a tour of Kosei Academy. He appreciated the chance to explore more of the school, taking in more of its scenery and obvious appreciation for the cultural arts as one hallway had portraits with various paintings showcased for all to see, as well as musical sheets likely composed by the students attending the school themselves, though he didn't want to be an inconvenience towards Fujimaru. He briefly thought about asking him if they could continue the tour another time, but he wasn't able to get the opportunity.

Namely, in no small part due to his sharp tongue. "Am I bothering you, Amamiya-san?"

"N-no!" he protested a bit too fiercely for his own good, shaking his head and lowering his voice. "Its just... I feel bad, making you do this."

Fujimaru waved a hand. "Nonsense. I'm simply doing what I feel is best for a fellow student. Besides, I'm familiar with how, well, uncomfortable school can be." The troubled teen gave him a strange look, meanwhile Fujimaru offered him a small grin. "You see, I'm only half-Japanese and I was raised out of the country. My mother's job had us moving around quite a bit before we settled here in Japan. It was stressful, trying to get used to the change. Not to mention the attention."

At this, he wasn't even sure how to comprehend how it must have felt. If Fujimaru was being truthful, then he most likely had more social anxiety issues than what he was having right now. On the surface, half-bloods mixed in well with the public and didn't receive much attention. If you looked deeper, however, that couldn't be further from the truth. At best, you were looked at weirdly and only questioned about what you knew about your non-Japanese heritage. At worst, people didn't even acknowledge you as Japanese and considered you an outsider.

With that clear picture in mind, Amamiya suddenly felt even more uncomfortable. Quickly, he changed the subject. "So... What's the most popular place here in Kosei?"

Fujimaru smiled wryly. "That, my dear Amamiya-san, would be the Arts Room." he told him. He wanted to laugh. Of course it would. He really should have expected that. "Most students tend to hang out there, if only for idle chatter and to watch other students paint. If not there, then the Music Prep room. Chances are, you'll find at least one person playing an instrument. Nine times out of ten, they're quite good. And, if not there, then the roof, though that is mostly because of Kosei's resident Idol."

"...Idol?"

"Togo Hifumi-san. She's an expert Shogi player, from what I understand. In fact, many consider her to be the "Princess of Shogi." Just don't tell her that to her face. She _hates_ that nickname with a passion. She also spends her time on the roof, practicing her skills with another student." Fujimaru chuckled slightly. "Most tend to get beaten down within the minute."

Amamiya let out an "ah" of understanding, though he was now curious. Togo... That name sounded familiar. He was sure he had heard of her before. Chances were, it was probably in a magazine or something similar. If she really was as popular as Fujimaru claimed, then it wasn't anything to wonder on any further. With the misunderstanding cleared up, Fujimaru then resumed his tour of the school. He also showed off the popular areas he mentioned. The Arts Room was fairly large, with several chairs aligned into a circle with a podium in the center. There were several canvases and mediums scattered about, some of the former items already painted on. There were a handful of students inside working on them. He had no idea if they were even close to being finished or not, but he didn't want to interrupt them and followed his guide further into Kosei.

The Music Prep room was just as he expected. It wasn't anything different from his old school. The room wasn't big, just large enough to house twenty or so with chairs lined up in a row and musical sheets chalked up on the blackboard behind the podium. Fujimaru had actually chosen this location out of necessity, taking the opportunity to place his violin case inside and then resume.

The rooftop view was positively breath-taking in its own right. The clear sky above was just the perfect weather, if the wind being a bit chilly. Birds chirped overhead, flying against the giant blue backdrop. In the distance, some of Tokyo could be seen, though the Skytree was still perfectly within view. There was a fairly large number of students already present, though Amamiya was quick to realize why. Off to the side, close to the wired fence keeping everyone from falling off, were two students. One had an unassuming look to him, hair disheveled and jacket open while showing no small amount of frustration. His opponent, on the other hand, was the epitome of beauty. She was maybe around the same age as the rest of the second-years including himself, with long dark hair that fell down past her shoulders, dark green eyes that never once left the Shogi Board, and wore a red hair accessory resembling a rope with a three-leaf clover. Her uniform was nothing out of the ordinary, though her white dress shirt was barely even noticeable.

"Is she...?"

Fujimaru nodded. "Togo Hifumi. The Princess of Shogi. Quite the beauty, isn't she? Unfortunately, not many people approach her because of her fame."

 _'The exact opposite reason in my situation.'_ the frizzy-haired boy thought. _'Still... She is cute.'_ Not that he'd even remotely have a chance. Besides, being bound in chains, what sort of chance would he even have at trying to court such a beautiful girl? Especially when romance was the last thing on his mind. When Amamiya returned to Earth, Togo had already finished her match with a decisive move. A sharp _clack!_ and her piece was on the board, securing her victory. Small cheers erupted among the peers while her opponent groaned, palming his face.

Before long, the crowd dispersed. As Fujimaru left to follow them, Togo noticed the two boys and approached. "Daiki-san? Were you watching?"

"Just at the end." Fujimaru told her, rubbing the back of his neck. "How long did this match last?"

"Not too long, I'm afraid. Actually, this is the seventh time he's asked me for a match." Normally, this would be cause for annoyance, yet Togo spoke of it with a strange enthusiasm. "He's been improving quite a bit. So, what brought you up here? You usually don't come to the roof."

"I was showing him around." the black-haired teen patted Amamiya on the shoulder, putting the spotlight on him. "This is Amamiya-san. He's a transfer student."

"Ah! I heard we were receiving one." Togo smiled slightly and curtsied. "My name is Togo Hifumi. It's a pleasure."

Amamiya immediately bowed as deeply as he could, prostrating himself before the girl. "A-Amamiya Ren. It's nice to meet you."

Before a conversation could be struck, the bell rang. "And the bell beckons." Fujimaru remarked wryly before turning to Amamiya. "Time for class to begin. You already know what your next class is, right?" He nodded. "Alright, then. I'll take my leave. I'll show you around again after school, if you want." With a friendly smile and bow, he left the rooftop.

Togo also made a move to leave, though she stopped shortly at the door and turned to Amamiya. "I know it must be hard, getting used to your new surroundings." she said before offering him a gentle smile. "But, for what it's worth... Welcome to Kosei Academy, Ren-san."

Amamiya blinked, taken aback by the formality before smiling, gratefully accepting it and following her out the building.

 _'...maybe I'm just being overly dramatic. Maybe it won't be so bad here.'_

* * *

Niijima had rarely felt so exhausted. These days, she found work to be far more taxing than usual, and she was well aware of the cause. Even as she worked in the Prosecutor's Office, typing away at her personal computer and reviewing the latest facts on her current case, her mind often drifted back to the young man she had agreed to look after for the year.

 _'Amamiya Ren. 16-years-old. Will be turning 17 next April.'_ she went over the information that she had memorized in her mind. If she was going to be taking care of yet another mouth to feed, she wanted to know exactly what kind of person she was dealing with. It was no different than analyzing a case. She considered it to be like a battlefield of sorts, and when she was in the middle of a war, she intended to win. _'He was just one of your average-day students, but his athletic abilities were something to be admired. Scored at the top of his PE classes and even placed first in a country-wide relay. However, one night he attacked a man. According to an eye-witness, the attack was completely unprovoked. After he was arrested, the victim sued him and he was promptly put on probation.'_

The trial was quick in declaring him guilty. Looking into it, Niijima began to believe that, perhaps, the trial was purposely rigged to declare him a criminal. There had been glaringly obvious details in the case that she particularly didn't like. The lawyer representing Amamiya, the judge, even the jury... It was all purposely orchestrated. No matter how the trial went, that kid was _meant_ to lose and be sent to Juvenile Hall. If not for the detective in charge of his case being so sympathetic, he would have been on his way to West Tokyo's Juvenile Detention Center. Why this was, she had no idea. Furthermore, the identity of the man who had sued him was censored from newspapers and reports, due to the man asking to remain anonymous. From the trial alone and this, she could tell that the man was someone with particularly powerful influence.

That was as far as she came to learn before she had been forced to pull back, due to a number of people being flustered by her investigation. Even the Director had kindly, yet sternly ask her to back off and focus on her investigations. Why this was, she had no idea. She wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she backed off. Even so, she remained suspicious of the situation.

Back to the main reason, though. Niijima had absolutely no intention of actually serving as Amamiya Ren's guardian. At least, not at first. She was just going to let someone else handle the burden. At least until the boy's mother had called her. Regarding his family, the Amamiya's were once close to her father. She wasn't aware of the specifics, but her father had saved her husband's life when he was starting out his career as an officer and before he met her mother, which led to the two hitting it off. As a matter of fact, in the event that something were to happen to the couple, he would be named as the guardian of the child. That information had surprised her. She could only recall a handful of times when her father once mentioned the possibility of them having a younger brother, even though their mother had died long ago.

Now, however, the situation had changed. Her father was gone, and she was left by herself to look after Makoto. That, coupled with worrying about her studies, was troublesome enough with her job. And then came Amamiya-san's request. Niijima had every right to refuse the request...but for some reason, her sense of morals wouldn't allow it. Not after she looked into his background.

 _'In the end, he's nothing more than a victim of a corrupt system.'_ Niijima thought to herself before she closed her eyes, reclining in her chair. _'Then again, every system has its flaws. This was one game he lost.'_ A calleous way of thinking, but ultimately true. In the courtroom, you were gambling with fate. Every move counted. You had to be smart and precise, think out your every plan. Otherwise, you were screwed and bound to lose.

Returning to her documents, Niijima reviewed her current case before she noticed her cell phone ringing. The Caller ID was familiar to her, so she answered it on reflex. "Niijima speaking."

 _"Ohayo, Niijima-san."_

The woman sighed. "Akechi-kun... To what do I owe this pleasure?"

 _"Ouch. Rather cold, don't you think?"_ the young man on the phone laughed. _"Especially since we've been working together for a few months."_

"You called at a bad time. I'm working on a special case right now, and I'd rather not have to deal with distractions."

 _"Actually, that's sort of the reason I'm calling. I received a message from Takaichi-sensei. You've been investigating those mysterious Mental Shutdown and Psychotic Breakdown cases that have been all over the news, haven't you?"_ Niijima raised an eyebrow, shortly afterwards mumbling to herself about that overprotective old coot that had been her boss. Did he honestly feel the need to blab about everything to a kid detective? _"I've actually been investigating these cases myself. If you'd like, I can end you my assistance on the matter. You do know the old saying:_ two heads are better than one. _"_

Niijima paused, bringing a finger to her chin. As much as she often berated and scrutinized over his achievements, Akechi Goro had been quite forthcoming in his observations and surprisingly accurate. Not only that, but his skills pretty much spoke for themselves. He may be young, but his talent for finding the truth was real. His joint investigations with her over the past few months on her more critical cases have proven invaluable. Her current venture, however ludicrous, would benefit from some outside insight. After a moment of pondering, Niijima nodded to herself and spoke.

"...alright. I'll meet you tomorrow, then. Seven PM, on the dot. Any later, and I'll have to call off this arrangement."

Akechi chuckled, mirth in his voice. _"So stingy... But very well. I'll see you tomorrow."_

* * *

 _Monday, April 11th [After School]_

* * *

"And that's pretty much all that there is to see of Kosei and know about it." Fujimaru concluded the last of their tour. "So, what do you think?"

Amamiya wasn't sure how to answer. Whereas the tour at lunch had mostly been centered on the school's more popular spots, this one had been focused on the school itself. To note, only four places were worth noting. The first was the gymnasium. As he expected, it was quite big with several open courts. When the two teens had arrived, a club had already taken to use the courts. From the looks of it, it was the Basketball Club, which Fujimaru described as being of a more casual group than an actual school-recognized club. It showed by their lack of discipline and cheerful demeanor, even though another student often blew the whistle and snapped at them.

He did question why there was a peacock, though. To this, Fujimaru's response was, "Shujin has a turtle." Amamiya had no comment.

The second was the library. Several students came and went, either leaving with books in hand or entering and went straight for the racks, browsing through their selection. There had been several shelves, both against the walls and in the middle of the room. In the center was a circular shelf, though this shelf in particular only seemed to carry books meant for school. Foreign Language, Mathematics, Social Studies, Arts and Crafts, etc. However, what caught Amamiya's attention the most was the walls of the library. Each wall was painted on, and each had a different style. From the entrance, the left wall had a beautiful landscape, showing an ocean that stretched out while the focus was a small white pigeon, sitting atop a lop-sided rowboat crashed up against a strip of land. In the background was a small lighthouse, accented by white clouds behind it and stretching out and becoming thinner as it did. The right wall depicted a gorgeous view of what looked like a sea of cherry blossoms, done with amazing detail, even though it was clear it had been done using spray paint. It had two individuals, a man and a small child, overlooking the field from a small green hilltop. To the opposing wall in view for anyone who entered, it was an abstract of sorts, created with a mixture of vibrant colors, each making up the spectrum of a rainbow.

The third was the cafeteria. It was just shy of being about the same size as the gymnasium. It had two levels, the upper level mostly designed for people who wanted to enjoy the scenery given the large pane windows that showed off the impressive courtyard in the far back of the school. The lower level mostly had circular tables, allowing for several groups to convene at separate tables without moving over. At the far end was the counter, lined with railing to create a makeshift line and the counter were you would make your order. They even had the food available out on display in a glass case. Similar to the library, the walls were painted, though this time it was mostly a single artwork, showing a clear sky in the evening with birds flocking about towards a sunset. The painting was done in parallel, with the sunset at the end of the hall, creating quite the illustration.

The fourth was the aforementioned courtyard, which also doubled as the track on occasion. There was a small pond built into the center with a few pine trees and cherry blossoms, mostly dotting the courtyard. A small family of fish had taken refuge in the pond, alongside a small number of ducks, however bizarre it worked. Stone benches lined the outside path of the courtyard, with a fair amount of people already outside and enjoying the serene view. Amamiya noted this last location, in case he was in need of a change of scenery when the stifling nature of school and Tokyo became too much and he needed to unwind.

To answer Fujimaru's present question, Amamiya could only answer in a slightly breathless response, "Incredible."

"If you think the school is impressive right now, you should see how busy it gets during the Culture Festival." Fujimaru told him with a small grin. "Music playing everywhere, the Musician Club performing a full-blown orchestra and the Art Club showing off their painting skills by holding an art show. Of course, like every other school, we have little events here and there with stalls and whatnot."

"Must be hectic..."

"You have no idea..."

The two walked as they spoke. Amamiya fond himself surprisingly able to speak with Fujimaru, though he kept his reservations. He was still uncomfortable around others and preferred not to overstep his boundaries. In fact, he was becoming a bit uncomfortable with how easily he was able to speak with him, noting how the shackles on his wrists grew tighter with each passing moment. They had just reached the shoeracks when Amamiya noticed a student nearby on the phone.

"...I see. That's a shame." the student sighed regretfully. "No, no. It's fine. I understand. Another time then, Takamaki-san. Please, give my regards to Shiho-san as well."

"Oh, Kitagawa-kun." Fujimaru recognized the student, sounding rather surprised. "Seeing you by the shoeracks is unusual. Normally, you'd be at the art room."

The student addressed as Kitagawa turned. For a moment, Amamiya wondered if he was looking at a woman due to his beautiful his features were before noticing his physique. He was quite slim, if a little on the thin side. The blazer and tie were nowhere to be seen, leaving him only with the dress shirt. His hair was dark blue, bangs slightly covering the left side of his face and curved around his cheek. At his waist was a small ring, carrying several dozen keys.

"Ah, Fujimaru-san." Kitagawa greeted amicably. "I didn't notice you. My apologies."

"It's fine. Was that your muse on the phone just now?"

"Yes. I was asking her if she was free today, but unfortunately she has a photoshoot." he explained. He then noticed Amamiya and tilted his head. "Who is this?"

"The transfer student. Amamiya Ren. Honoda-sensei asked me to show him around."

Kitagawa nodded. "I see." He then extended a hand, offering a slight smile. "I am Kitagawa Yusuke. It is an honor to meet you, Amamiya-san."

Amamiya reciprocated the gesture, shaking his hand. _'They're so thin.'_ he couldn't help but notice. _'Not to mention pale. I wonder if he's okay?'_ He briefly considered the idea that Kitagawa was fasting, but rejected it in favor of personal space. It wouldn't be nice to think of rude subjects towards someone he just met. Still, were you supposed to be so thin? Much less so pale? "Likewise."

Kitagawa smiled, though he quickly turned his attention to Fujimaru with curiosity. "Fujimaru-san, will you be practicing in the Music Prep Room again today?" he inquired. "If so, I'd like it if I could capture your work on the canvas."

Amamiya blinked, thrown off by that question. Fujimaru, on the other hand, sighed. "I have no problem with it, but...can I ask why?"

"As I said earlier, Takamaki-san is unable to make it today, thus I am left without a model." the blue-haired painter explained. "However, if I am being honest, the passion you display when you play the violin... It's simply breath-taking. It feels almost as if I am standing in the same room as Beethoven as he is conducting an orchestra!"

Kitagawa then went on a small one-sided conversation, face written with enthusiasm and joy and something else that Amamiya couldn't identify. Fujimaru seemed almost embarrassed by the other student's praise as he scratched his cheek, though a sweatdrop was also visible on his forehead. The frizzy-haired teen couldn't help but do the same, noting how...passionate Kitagawa was becoming with each passing second, describing the feeling of watching Fujimaru play his instrument with exaggeration and detail. "Is...he always...?"

"Sadly... Yes." the violinist explained with exasperation. "When it comes to art, he can be quite passionate. _In more ways than one_..." Fujimaru mumbled that last part beneath his breath, but Amamiya wasn't able to catch it.

 _'...Kosei is full of interesting characters.'_

* * *

 _Monday, April 11th [Evening]_

* * *

Amamiya had returned to Sagamihara's apartment complex just as the sky had dimmed. By the time he reached his room, the sky had already been swallowed up by the night and the lamps flickered on, barely lighting the path for anyone lost out there. Releasing a tired sigh, he closed the door behind him and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

His first day at Kosei had gone rather well, all things considered. He had a basic layout of the school and met his teachers. Other than Honoda and Kasai, there was Mifune Toshiwaki, the drama teacher. He had been the most eccentric of the teachers he's met today, but also the most stern. He was no-nonsense, evident by his sharp pinstripe suit and scruffy beard. Even so, the man almost always had a strange smile and often switched between casual slang to Shakespearan language, making it very hard to follow him. Going by the look of everyone else, though, it must have been a common thing. The man had made it clear he didn't hold a high opinion of Amamiya, but he didn't treat him any worse.

Then again, it was only the first day.

The second teacher was Kitajima Kyosuke, who taught mathematics. He was rather plain looking, not unlike Honoda, what with squinty eyes and a bedhead of frosty white hair and a salt-and-pepper beard. He was mostly wearing a black shirt with suspenders with dark khakis, though his monotone voice was rather creepy. It didn't help that he kept the room dark by turning off the lights and blinding the windows. He heard many of his classmates mutter how he must have been a vampire, especially given how drowsy the man seemed during the daytime. He wasn't sure what he thought of him, but so far he didn't seem to hold any negative feelings towards Amamiya because of his record.

Overall, his first day at Kosei Academy had been excitement and bizarre. So many eccentric teachers. He felt bad for declining Fujimaru's invitation to explore Tokyo, but he just didn't feel like it right now. Maybe when he had more free time. Setting his bag down near the door, Amamiya stumbled into the bedroom to find a small little notebook on the bed, along with a letter. _'I don't remember either of those being there.'_ he thought. Had someone snuck in? Perhaps it was Niijima, given that she most likely had a key of her own to his apartment. Picking up the letter, he unfolded it to find neat writing scribbled on the paper. As he read it, his face morphed into one of distaste after having swallowed something bitter.

A second passed before, in a small fit, he crushed the letter into a tiny paper ball and threw it into the trash can. Rather than pick up the notebook, he moved over to the small balcony outside his apartment and threw open the window, stepping outside and letting the chilly air breeze cool him off. The letter had set him off slightly, though he was sure Niijima hadn't intentionally meant to. She just dug into some spore spots, that was it.

Even so...

 _'What happened back then... It wasn't my fault. It wasn't. I did the right thing...'_

 _'...didn't I?'_

* * *

 **April 11, 2018**

 **This is my first entry into this thing. If I'm being honest, I don't know what I'm supposed to be writing in this thing. Niijima-san said that I was required to write in it, at least once a day and give a summary of events that happened today. It wasn't necessarily required, but by doing so, my probation officer would be more inclined to believe that I was behaving myself. That wasn't to say they might look at it, only if I gave it to them.**

 **She did warn me, though, that if I lost it, I was going to be in a heap of trouble.**

 **...it isn't fair. I didn't do anything to deserve this. Why doesn't anybody believe me? I didn't mean to hurt the guy! All I did was just push him off that girl. He hit the curb on his own. It was clear he was drunk too!**

 **I don't get it. It wasn't my fault. What happened to me... It isn't fair. Why won't anyone believe anything I say? Even my friends back home haven't even attempted to get ahold of me since I came to Tokyo.**

 **I haven't even gotten a call from kaa-san. Then again, maybe ojii-san doesn't want her calling me. I can still remember the fury in his eyes on the day I came home after being released from the station.**

 **...every now and then, I feel as if I'm a prisoner. I can feel shackles on my wrists and people nudging me forward, refusing to let me step back for even a moment. They're guiding me down a hallway, dimly lit. The only footsteps I hear are my own, echoing loudly. They sound like the chanting of prisoners, anxious for their new playing to fall into their laps for them to mess with as they please.**

 **I'm terrified. I don't know how long they're making me walk. I don't even know if they're sending me to my cell.**

 **Lately... I think the hallway itself is my prison cell. A world with no bars.**

 **I just want to be free...**

 **I haven't done anything wrong. I'm innocent!**

 **Yet, no matter how much I scream... My only companion are these shackles...**

* * *

 ** _...are you so sure?_**

 ** _Freedom isn't something you can ask for. It is something that must be obtained by your own hands. Whining and complaining will do you nothing._**

 ** _Surely, you understand that much... Ren._**

 _#2: A Prison with No Bars_

* * *

 ** _Here's Your Warning!_**

 ** _"Damn pervy teacher!"_**

 ** _"There's the Track Traitor again..."_**

 ** _"S-Suzui-san... Kamoshida-sensei's asking for you again."_**

 ** _The Next Number: The Prisoners of Shujin!_**

* * *

 _Here is your second chapter. Kind of disappointed that this hasn't gotten many reviews, but I'm not letting that deter me. I'm still pretty fresh to fanfiction, and there is plenty of room to improve._

 _Update on this story and the others, though: when I update, I will update every story simultaneously. In other words, I'm working on all three stories at once. Multi-tasking in action, my friends. Let's hope I don't crash and burn._

 _Now, let's get into a few things. First things first, the most obvious: the names. In Japanese culture, family names come before your first name. For the record, that isn't what I'm doing with this story. There is a reason why characters are addressed by their last names, but I won't reveal it. Not yet, anyway._

 _Second, the pacing. Kamoshida's Arc is still taking place, but it won't be for a while. It will probably be the next two chapters before it officially starts. The next chapter is meant to focus on the Shujin cast, as they are the main heart of the story in the game. Namely, I'll be focusing on Ryuji, Anne and Shiho. Since Amamiya isn't there, things will be...quite different, as you can imagine._

 _Third, the cast of Phantom Thieves. And this is likely going to piss off a few people. Here is why: only three canon members will be joining the Phantom Thieves. I am sure you can guess who they are, but new members will be joining the Phantom Thieves. One of them was also meant to join them in the original game, but was pushed to the backburner to be a Confidant instead. Before you guys start whining, Daiki Fujimura is the only OC to join the Phantom Thieves. I will say this, however. Yusuke is still very much going to join the Phantom Thieves. Makoto will not. Since no other OCs besides Daiki are joining our band of thieves, who will take her place._

 _Trust me. You'll love the surprise._

 _Credits also go to **Daemon of Wrath** for creating this character._

 _That's it for now. Later, my fellow Phantom Thieves._


	3. 3: The Prisoners of Shujin

"Trickster of Fate"

* * *

 _Monday, April 11th [Morning]_

* * *

Sakamoto Ryuji was not having a good day.

He had been running late after having overslept, something he hated doing. As much as he wished he could just quit school altogether and take online classes, he didn't have the smarts for that and he was already skating on thin ice as it was. His grades weren't doing too hot and lately he could tell that his teachers were starting to get annoyed with him. Not that it was surprising. He always annoyed them, what with his lack of attendance and his aggressive behavior, which landed him in more than a few tight spots. It was bad enough that Ushimaru was starting to get on his case about his hair.

For the record, yes. He did dye it. There wasn't anything special behind it. He figured that, if everyone thought he was a problem child because of what happened with the Track Team and Kamoshida, then he'd give them what they want. It was also slightly the reason why his grades started to fall behind not long after the incident. Not only was his mind occupied, but he constantly had to deal with the scathing glares and insults and the not-so-hushed whispers around him.

He may not have thick skin, but even he knew when to keep his lid shut tight.

Back to the present. It was bad enough that he had overslept, but he soon discovered that it was starting to pour. He was forced to take a minor detour, though he ultimately managed to reach his preferred route in Aoyama-Itchome. On the plus side, he ran into one of the few guys at school who didn't treat him like shit.

"Crap, Mishima. You look like shit."

Mishima Yuuki was a second-year like himself, who almost never wore the blazer on account of it being uncomfortable and tight. As such, he only wore the turtleneck sweater and pants, the former's sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He also had a slight adronygous look to him. Some days, Sakamoto wondered if Mishima was a girl or something. His hair was short and somewhat messy, but he had a pleasant-looking face.

A shame it was constantly marred and scratched with bruises and band-aids.

"I-I don't look that bad." Mishima said weakly in defense, only to wilt under the dyed blonde's glare. "...do I?"

"Yeah. You do." Sakamoto said bluntly before he sighed. "Dammit, I do _not_ want to come to school today."

"Why? I mean, the school year just started a few weeks ago. Honestly, I think Kosei has it worse, since because of that psychotic breakdown incident, they had to push back the Entrance Ceremony."

"Not the point, dude." Sakamoto sighed.

The primary reason he didn't look forward to coming to school was because he would have to see Kamoshida. No matter how hard he tried, even if the bastard was sick, Sakamoto had no chance of escaping him. It didn't help matters when Kamoshida was sure no one else was looking before flashing him the most demented grin, as if flaunting his superiority. It made him want to punch his smug grin off his face, but he knew how that would end up. Worst case scenario, his other leg would get broken.

"Dammit, the sucks..." Sakamoto grumbled beneath his breath. "The rain isn't helping either."

As he lifted his head up, cracking an annoying crick in his neck that had been bothering him for a while, he noticed someone standing not too far away beneath the banner of a store. It was a girl, that much was obvious from her figure and the fact she wore the Shujin Academy girls uniform. However, it was someone he recognized. It would be hard not to, given her exotic features: light blonde hair, light green eyes, and near pearly-white skin with a figure women could kill for.

Mishima also noticed her, though unlike Sakamoto, he wasn't surprised to see her. Given how it was raining, he doubted anyone would want to stick around long enough to get soaked. Still, he did notice something off. "Takamaki-san is running late today, isn't she?" he asked. "Normally, she'd be at school by now."

"Yeah..." Sakamoto agreed. He did find it a little odd. Then again, maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe she was just running late for a few of the same reasons he was? Just as he was about to greet her, he noticed a familiar car pull up towards the curb. The window rolled down, revealing a face that set Sakamoto off almost instantly. Mishima recoiled, noticing the fury in the dyed blonde's eyes. Especially as Takamaki walked over to the car. As she got inside, Sakamoto broke off into a run, ignoring the flare of pain in his leg as he tried to reach it. By the time he did, the car was already pulling away from view. Watching it soon vanish from sight, he scowled and kicked the ground. "Damn pervy teacher!"

Mishima shifted nervously. "Was-was that Kamoshida-sensei?" he asked timidly. The sores on his body started to ache. Sakamoto didn't answer at first. He really didn't had to, since the bluenette already knew the answer. "Come on... If we're late, Ushimaru-sensei will have us both on detention."

* * *

Shujin Private Academy was well-known for a wide variety of things. Its reputation, for starters, was one of the most acclaimed academic facilities in the Greater Tokyo area. Kobayakawa had often stressed himself, trying to bolster the school's reputation. Sometimes, the poor man would often go faint from overworking himself. His dedication was to be admired, but some of the student faculty knew that was all the man cared about. The well-being of his students was left to the teachers, and at times, he would push this on the young Student Council President. While his actions had provided the school with a variety of benefits, such as state-of-the-art equipment and overall excellent grades and graduates over the past couple of years, many would argue that his actions would be very...frowned upon.

Not that any of this even remotely mattered to Sakamoto. If he was being honest, the school's reputation and Kobayakawa didn't really matter to him all that much. If there was anything he actually hated the Principal about, it was the fact that he priced school lunches too damn high!

"You really need to cut back on the meat buns, Sakamoto-san." Mishima voiced his disapproval of the dyed blonde's eating habits. "I mean, this is your sixth one today! And we're not even on our Lunch period yet!"

Sakamoto chomped off a large portion of his meat bun, the juices splashing into his mouth with delight as his teeth gnashed together the stuff, mixing it with the soft container it was in before gulping it down with a heave. "Says the guy who drinks fruit juice like its going out of style." he scoffed, causing Mishima's cheeks to turn pink. "Also, blueberry? Really man?"

"H-hey! Don't knock it. Besides, it's comfort food."

"...hey."

"Yeah?"

Sakamoto gave Mishima a strange look. It was bizarre, as if he was genuinely thinking about something. While Mishima knew it was bad of him to think so, his friend really could be dimwitted some days.

"Why do you hang around me, anyway?" he asked curiously, causing him to blink. He was not expecting him to ask that. Especially after so long. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy I'm not having to spend my time being so damn awkward around Shiho and Ann, but you do know that everyone thinks I'm a piece of shit, right?"

"And...your asking me this now because...?" the awkward teen asked, slightly confused.

"Well, like I said, people treat me like shit." Sakamoto stated firmly. The worst part was, it was true. You had to be an idiot not to realize it. Every day, a snide comment or remark could be passed in the hallway. On more than on occasion had Mishima heard someone say, _There's the Track Traitor again..._ "The only people who ever really hang around me is Shiho and Ann, and the only reason for that is because me and her know each other from middle school. Why do you hang around me?" Sakamoto took another bite out of his meat bun, this one smaller and shorter than previous bites. "You know, Kamoshida's gonna give you hell if he sees ya hanging around me."

Mishima bit his lip. He was well aware of the fact. Yet, even so, he was willing to put on the brave facade. Every bruise he's suffered so far, he's taken because he had no choice. But it was his atonement. His punishment for being so weak-willed. And maybe, partially, because he wanted to wallow in self-pity for himself. And also, perhaps, because he wanted to be around Sakamoto to remind himself that it was because of him that he was even in this situation.

What would Sakamoto say, if he ever knew the truth?

"...well, I guess it's because everyone treats us both like crap?" he offered weakly, trying his best to put on a smile. "I mean, we both hate Kamoshida. And everyone doesn't spare me as much as another glance."

Sakamoto mulled the answer over before he shrugged, accepting it without much fuss before he finished off his meat bun, only to wince when he realized that he had more than what he was used to stuffed into his mouth. "Oof! Thaghz haut!"

Mishima's laugh was slightly hollow.

* * *

Classes had come and went without fanfare. It had only been during fourth period that Sakamoto felt as if he was about to snap. He had nearly forgotten about the fact that the volleyball rally was coming up in a few days, and therefore a few classes had been changed. As it just so happened, Kamoshida was teaching today. Looking at the man's seemingly perfect smile, smug and hiding his true nature, was enough to nearly push him to the edge. His teeth gnashed together, threatening to crack.

"If you keep glaring, he'll notice." the girl beside him chided. Sakamoto glanced at her, glaring almost before he sighed and lowered his head. He had been on edge all day, and seeing Kamoshida again was enough to make him more than a little worked up.

"Whatever..." he scoffed. "So, what's your excuse for hanging back?"

"Small stomach ache."

He raised an eyebrow at her, not buying it in the least. "...seriously?" he asked her in disbelief. "How the _eff_ did he buy that? You are, like, the worst actress ever, Ann."

"Shut up." Takamaki Ann snapped at him, pouting as she pulled her knees up to her chest and looking off to the side. "And it isn't like this is the first time."

And it was true, amusingly enough. This had not been the first time she offered up such a lame excuse, just to get away from Kamoshida's notice. Several excuses, some more unbelievable than others, had been used and still she successfully escaped. In her opinion, playing this game was beginning to grate on her nerves. She was tired of him chasing after her, simply because of her looks. Even if she wasn't a quarter American, she wouldn't appreciate the attention. Especially when she was more than aware that Kamoshida was only interested in her body. She could easily recognize the disgusting look in his eyes any day.

Knowing that, however, brought Takamaki no end of discomfort. Her best friend, Suzui Shiho, was a member of the Volleyball Team. Which was supervised and led by Kamoshida. Every member of that damned team put the man on a pedestal, refusing to believe a single lie or slight. The best case example was when everyone immediately outed Sakamoto when he retaliated after the bastard goaded him.

Aside from Mishima, only Suzui and Takamaki herself were aware of the truth. And it made hearing about the harsh whispers all the more harder. Just remembering it made Takamaki angry.

"Ouch." Sakamoto winced as he looked up, finding a student on the courts to be on the receiving end of a particularly painful-looking spike. They couldn't receive it properly, ending with them being forced to their knees. Their forearms were bright red. "That had to hurt." Out of the corner of his eye, he found Suzui on another court. She was doing fairly well from what he saw, coordinating with her team and delivering a near flawless spike. "Shiho's doing pretty good, huh?"

Takamaki nodded. "Yeah, she is." she noted with a small smile. It shortly faded afterwards as it devolved into a frown. "But, I'm kind of worried."

"Eh? How'd you mean?"

"She's been getting a lot more bruises than usual." she told him, concerned about Suzui's well being. "Not to mention, she's been looking pretty pale these past couple of days. I want to think she's just pushing herself too hard, but..."

Sakamoto's eyes narrowed, looking at Kamoshida. The smug bastard was just watching everyone work, though his gaze seemed to be particularly focused on Suzui in particular. There was a foreign gleam in his eyes, almost unidentifiable. Yet even so, the man's character gave the meaning behind such a gaze away. Immediately, the dyed blonde felt his previous anger snarl back into full force. His fingers curled, veins bulging angrily as he bared his teeth.

"...why don't we hang out after school? Maybe Shiho just needs some time to cool off from practice."

* * *

 _Monday, April 11th [After School]_

* * *

Suzui Shiho tried her best to hide the bruises that came from an activity besides practice.

They weren't very noticeable, if she was honest. However, they were bad enough that one couldn't mistaken them from having been afflicted by something much heavier than a mere volleyball. They were dark and pulsating and angry. The bandages helped, veiled by the pathetic excuse of "just needing time to heal." And it was not just the bandages that hid them away. Her sweater, her socks: any piece of clothing could hide them.

All except for the one who applied these bruises to her, who added more and more to her with some sort of sadistic pleasure. Cold, rough hands constantly rapping against her body, threatening to break her bones. At times, those same hands violated her body. Touching places that she herself had only touched in short, brief moments of loneliness. The sickening memory was enough to send a cold shiver down her back, her thoughts clouded gloomily by the prospect of being forever beaten and violated by that horrid man's touch.

 _Why not end it?_ a cold voice whispered to her, offering a tempting prospect of freedom at long last. _It will be quick and painless. Just a sharp pain. Just jump for it. Dive. Fly. And you won't feel anything ever again._

Yet those thoughts were soon washed away when a memory played out in her mind, time and time again. It was a modest memory, almost fleeting and forgettable. A small little classroom, filled with canvases that had already been splashed with colorful liquid. In the middle of it all was a foreign-looking girl, drawing what could only be described as a poor attempt at an abstract. "Your painting sucks." she had said without thinking. At the time, she thought it was extremely rude. However, those words had been the spark of friendship between herself and Takamaki. A friendship that had been the best thing that would have ever happened to her.

But now, someone had come. Someone who wanted to ruin that friendship. Someone who wanted to taint her friend. She couldn't bear of the thought. The idea that such a horrible human being could defile her.

 _But, perhaps, that act of selfless love may have been a mistake..._

Suzui's hands trembled as she closed her locker, resting her head against the cool metal. She sucked in a breath, collecting herself and practicing the same routine. Her mouth shifted, practicing different kinds of smiles before it found the right one. Then she pulled away from the locker, grabbing her bag and left the room behind, entering the crowded halls of Shujin.

Someone was waiting for her.

"Mishima-kun...?" Suzui's heart fell. His presence at times was not uncommon. They were both members of the volleyball team. However, the expression on his face had told her everything and she braced herself with resignation.

"S-Suzui-san..." Mishima swallowed, unable to look her in the eye while rubbing his swollen arm. "Kamoshida-sensei's asking for you again."

The words were much like the tolling of a bell. Again, the voice whispered in her ear. Again, she chose to brush it off. Nodding and solemnly thanking him, she turned towards the path leading to the staircase. The coach was probably in the P.E. Consultation Room again.

Before she could take another step, however, two figures barred her path.

"Yo, Shiho!"

Suzui blinked. Sakamoto's grin was forced, that much was obvious. Not that she would have blamed him. Being the target of so much insults, smiling became almost impossible normally. It was a means of hiding, she supposed. It was odd for Takamaki to have one as well, though. "Ann-chan?" she tilted her head. "Ryuji-kun? What's going on?"

"Are you doing anything right now?" Takamaki asked her, her smile becoming more strained. "We were thinking of heading to Big Bang Burger! Did you want to come with us?"

"Um..."

She shifted nervously. She wanted to come with them. By God, did she want to. But her mind drifted to the back, where she hid away those dark thoughts. The image of that man leering down at her, knuckles bloody, made her blood become like ice. Biting her lip, she looked away. "I'm sorry, but I..."

"C'mon, what's the harm?" Sakamoto pushed. "You haven't been eating well, right? You're looking pretty pale there."

She noticed. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately, either. Some days, she needed to use pills just to try and make sure she slept well without having those awful nightmares. She squeezed the strap over her shoulder that connected to her bag. She didn't want to refuse. But she didn't want to suffer the consequences of not going to see that man either.

"I-I'm sorry. But I need to see Kamo-"

" _Forget_ him." Suzui almost yelped when she heard the snarl slip from Sakamoto's mouth, face twisting for a moment. "I mean, c'mon. You're looking pretty thin. Hey, I know! Why don't we try that challenge they got going on? If we finish it, it's supposed to be a free meal, right?"

"Ooh, definitely!" Takamaki nodded. She didn't notice her at all slipping behind her, grabbing her behind the shoulders. Suzui's eyes widened with panic as she was forcibly turned away from her path, swallowed up by the flow and led on by her friends. "Come on, Shiho! Let's see if we can't overcome that challenge!"

"N-no, Ann! W-wait...!"

Her protests were weak. On one hand, she was glad that she was being pulled away. But on the other hand, she knew the man would not like it. Tomorrow, she knew, he would call for her again. And when he did...

...she didn't want to think about it...

 _#3: The Prisoners of Shujin_

* * *

 ** _Here's Your Warning!_**

 ** _"Would you like to join the art club, Amamiya-san?"_**

 ** _"An incident at Shujin?"_**

 ** _"Amamiya-kun? What are you doing here?"_**

 ** _The Next Number: Break In...!_**

* * *

 _Here is your third chapter. I'm glad there's at least a couple of people who enjoy this story._ _50 or so people are now following this, and 30 liked it enough to add it to their favorites._

 _I hope this becomes as popular as my Fate/VRAINS story. Small little hope, but I take what I can get._

 _As everyone can probably tell by the "Warning," the next chapter will somewhat kick start the Kamoshida Arc. It won't be a time-skip, though. I am covering more of Ren's time at school, especially since he'll be getting to know Yusuke better as well. One of the small little gripes I had about Persona 5 was the lack of you joining a club. Don't misunderstand, I understood the reasons perfectly as to why joining a club was not available, but I felt that it was always a staple for the series in some way or another._

 _There is something else that someone brought up to me. "FoxOnePie" I believe their username was. I spoke with them in a PM regarding some concerning topics. I figured I might as well address them here. As they told me earlier, the decision to go after Kamoshida is a rather stale one. I chose to have them pursue Kamoshida simply out of a moral choice, rather than for story convenience. I think I speak for everyone when I say that Kamoshida was a disgusting human being. He's a fantastic starting villain, but I still despise the man for what he did. Not to mention the implications of what could happen if Kamoshida remained at Shujin if I had the Phantom Thieves target someone else. Shiho's death kickstarted a lot of stuff, and it was showcasing that "what-if" scenario of what could happen if he was left in power at school._

 _Of course, there could have been other ways to go about this. They brought up some good suggestions, as well as cons. One of those was the early friendship between Yusuke and Ann. I will explain the reason as to why they became friends at this point in time in the next chapter. The concern "FoxOnePie" brought up was, namely, the fact that the Thieves would learn about Kamoshida through Ann, rather than through Makoto, since she practically lives next door to Ren._

 _At this point, though, why would Makoto tell Ren, a stranger who goes to another school and someone who is on probation, about what was happening at Shujin? As far as she is concerned at this point in the story, Ren Amamiya is still an unknown she doesn't understand._

 _Next, there is something I want to ask everyone, and is partially the reason why this chapter is so late: should I change the Confidants somewhat?_

 _Don't misunderstand. I'm not thinking about changing all of them. Some are left perfect as is, such as Takemi and Iwai. Others, however, will have to be changed as the circumstances behind Ren's has as well. The Confidants that I'm thinking of changing are Sae for [SPOILER], Makoto, the Shujin Cast, and others that are still under consideration._

 _If you have suggestions as to what kind of new Confidants should be done, please tell me either in a PM or in your reviews._

 _That's it for now. Later, my fellow Phantom Thieves._


End file.
